The present invention relates to level indicators, and more particularly to the design of a level indicator for disposing the measuring surface of the indicator near to a surface to be measured. The level indicator comprises an elongate body, made mostly of metal, having spirit level capsules inserted therein and generally having two protective end caps, usually of plastics materials, and having an external measuring surface.
Level indicators of this type have been produced for decades in very large numbers and are regularly used in building construction.
When a workman wishes to use a level indicator to apply vertical or horizontal marking lines or markings, he presses the aligned level indicator against the support using one hand. With a pencil or a scriber held in the other hand, he endeavors to draw the line or marking. Experience has shown that the level indicator frequently deflects the pencil or scriber. This occurs to an increasing extent the greater is the length of the level indicator and the greater is the distance between the hands holding the indicator and the pencil or the scriber. In practice, the workman will ask for assistance so that two persons are then occupied in drawing a simple line or marking.
Of course, this situation has long been considered to be extremely unsatisfactory. However, a solution has not yet been found.